Nothing To Be Afraid Of
by AmerriKat
Summary: America visit's Japan's house for movie night, as he usually does on scheduled movie nights. But when America starts freaking out, Japan reaches out and eases the startled country. A short one-shot for Japan and America-no boyxboy but slight AmeriPan. Short summary is short-and my first story


**This is my very first Hetalia: Axis Powers fan-fiction so... hope you enjoy c:.. nothing inappropriate, just friendshiippppppp.**

A firm rhythmic pounding of knocks rammed onto Japan's door. The ebony-haired man quickly shifted his chestnut gaze towards the quivering door. Japan lifted his weight, allowing him to steadily balance upon his feet.

He scuffled towards the door, which was being pounded on by the source the Japanese man knew well, America. He clicked the door's lock, sliding the wide door to the side. A taller man with dirty blonde hair stood at the door, the cowlick on his forehead sticking up as always.

"I brought the movie!" the man practically yelled-his hand firmly grasped onto a DVD case labeled, "Paranormal Activity 4". Another horror movie, obvious to Japan.

A sheepish smile plastered Japan's face, "Come in, please," he politely said. He swerved to the side, allowing America to step into his home. A lightsome rush of air whipped his smooth ebony hued hair as the taller man quickly raced into Japan's home, comfortably plopping onto the couch.

Japan shut the door with a stable click, briskly making his way towards the trembling American. "Allow me to put the DVD in, America-san." he said, fixating his grip onto the case from the coffee table. Japan swiftly placed the DVD into the player, allowing the TV to turn on with a swift push of power button.

A low sound of static rang from the TV at first before the main menu began to enliven the once-black screen. Japan stood, walking over to the couch to sit a good distance away from America to feel comfortable. A petrified whine attained beside him as his finger tapped the remote softly, causing the movie to start.

Maybe after approximately twenty minutes, Japan found America digging his fingertips into the apex of his tee shirt. Seconds after, the larger man was huddled next to Japan, his arms embracing the pillow he had grabbed from the couch.

Japan found America's reactions to movies quite hysterical actually. The _scary_ part in these films didn't seem to bother Japan, startle him possibly, but not enough for him to have a complete breakdown.

Another twenty minutes passed by. Japan's chocolate gaze was plastered onto the TV while America heavily trembled beside him. Japan swore he could hear low whines of fear and unease creeping out of the American's lips.

"Who were you talking to?" a female had asked the young child in the movie. "No one." the child had responded. This is where America broke down, where the camera was knocked from the woman's hands. He let his low whimpers turn into a high-pitched shrieks.

Japan could now feel the larger man crushing him in his grip. A light shade of crimson was enlightening the Japanese man's face-he was thankful that the green foreshadow of the movie was glazing the room. America's screaming had turned from fumbled words to mingled and confusing languages that only America knew.

At this point, Japan was being rocked back and forth just as done on many other movie nights before. "America, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a movie." Japan politely pointed out. The dirty blonde continued to rattle the Japanese man in a childish way, "**Butthere'snowaythatit'srealsoIbelieveitisandIdon'tknowwhatelsetodobecauseit'ssoSCARYYY**." the American rambled in fearful frustration.

Japan was thinking of what to say next-before America huddled even closer to bring the Japanese man into a fear-filled grasp of arm. Japan's face lit a crimson-pink, maybe because he was being crushed to death, or because he was embarrassed. He really didn't know.

Hoping his action would soothe the uneasy American, his arm slowly lifted from the crevices of the soft couch. His arm conveyed upward, soon soothingly touching the end of America's shoulder in attempt to calm the American's aghast state.

A petrified shriek escaped from America before his gaze cast toward the light hand covering the white end of his tee trembles still rattled the American's body, despite the hand softly resting on his shoulder. His body had curled up into a curl-up form, his hands grasping his knees firmly.

"Nothing to be afraid of," Japan repeated, casting a sheepish smile toward the quivering America. "J-just a movie." America finished, his voice trembling with docility. The two countries remained this way until the movie had ended. No more screams had come from the easily startled America, only low whines and acute trembles at every uncomforting scene.

The lights snapped on, abruptly startling America. "See? I told you, America-san. It was just a movie." Japan said with a slight smile painting its way onto his face. America's head cocked upward, gazing at the blinding light shining above the soft couch.

He quickly launched himself to his feet, standing up proudly. "I told you I wouldn't be afraid!" he vociferated, trying to keep his voice down. Japan pushed himself from the couch again. He couldn't help but admire that the American must have unknowingly shivered and cried-or was just too full of himself to admit it.

Japan's chestnut hued gaze glued onto a clock not far from the couch, oranating the wall. It read exactly 11:48. America looked at Japan, following his direction of view. His own gaze had met the clock.

"I think I should go," America quickly said. "I told Canada I'd meet him at his place tomorrow at nine." he grasped his slippers in a rush, shoving them onto his feet.

Japan, following the same rhythm of speed, had removed the DVD from the player and returned it to its movie case. He wasn't sure if he wanted to speak-because he wasn't sure what he'd say. "Say hi to Mr. Canada for me, if you would, America-san." he managed to let those few words to levitate from his vocals.

"Will do!" the blue eyed American said. He had straightened himself, standing up, in bunny slippers, apparently. Japan walked over to the door, fixating his grasp onto the edge of the door.

He began to pull half-heartedly at the wide object. His elbows bent and the door slid open, revealing a luminescent scene of forest. America had shuffled towards the door, giving the Japanese man a quick and warm glance, "We should have another one of these soon, Japan." his amethyst blue eyes were sparkling.

Japan gave a warm nod. He could feel his lips parting from each other to reveal a pair of pearlish teeth, "Most definitely." he said. The American let out a small _yay_ and walked out of the door. Japan stood in the doorway, watching the American slowly scuffle away from his house.

America turned around, waving his right arm in the air as a good-bye wave. Japan slowly raised his arm, maneuvering his wrist into a quick form of wave. His free hand slowly met onto the edge of the door. He began to pull it shut, letting it firmly lock itself with a _click_.


End file.
